Primaballerina
|year = 1969 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 9th |points = 8 |previous = Ein Hoch der Liebe |next = Wunder gibt es immer wieder}} Primaballerina was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid, performed by Siw Malmkvist. It is a midtempo schlager song. It is addressed to a porcelain figure on a clock, who is asked why she is alone and has to pass through life without a lover. The singer tells that music is the life of the Primaballerina and that she just keeps turning to chimes. Nevertheless, in the final chorus she says that one day everything beautiful will fade and that the porcelaine figure will never understand that. In the final, the song was performed thirteenth, following Norway and preceding France. At the close of voting, it had received 8 points, placing ninth. Lyrics German= Primaballerina, Primaballerina Kleine Porzellanfigur, warum bist du allein? Primaballerina, Primaballerina Tanz auf deiner Spieluhr Und musst immer einsam sein Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, deine Welt ist die Musik Primaballerina, Primaballerina Dreh’ dich zu dem Glockenspiel Im Tanz – da liegt dein Glück Du bist schön in deinem weißen Kleid Du musst dich dreh’n, aber nie zu zweit Sag, weint dein Herz Wenn die Nachtigall Ihr Lied von ihrem Liebsten singt? Lalala… Lalalala lalala… Sag, weint dein Herz Wenn die Nachtigall Ihr Lied von ihrem Liebsten singt? Primaballerina, Primaballerina Kleine Porzellanfigur, noch nie hast du gelacht Primaballerina, Primaballerina Wer hat dich verzaubert Und ins Märchenland gebracht? Du bist schön in deinem weißen Kleid Du musst dich dreh’n, aber nie zu zweit Sag, weinst du nicht Wenn das Mondlicht Sich im Lächeln der Verliebten bricht? Lalala… Lalalala lalala… Sag, weinst du nicht Wenn das Mondlicht Sich im Lächeln der Verliebten bricht? Primaballerina, Primaballerina Alles Schöne dieser Welt, das muss einmal vergeh’n Primaballerina, Primaballerina Kleine Porzellanfigur, das wirst du nie versteh’n Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, einmal bricht das Glück entzwei Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, und dann ist der Tanz vorbei |-| Translation= Primaballerina, Primaballerina Little porcelain figurette, why are you alone? Primaballerina, Primaballerina You dance on your musical clock And must always be lonely Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, music is your world Primaballerina, Primaballerina Turn to the chimes You only feel lucky when you dance You look pretty in your white dress You have to pirouette, but never in a pair Tell me, does your heart cry When the nightingale Sings a song for her lover? Lalala… Lalalala lalala… Tell me, does your heart cry When the nightingale Sings a song for her lover? Primaballerina, Primaballerina Little porcelain figurette, you have never laughed Primaballerina, Primaballerina Who cast a spell on you And brought you to fairytale land? You look pretty in your white dress You have to pirouette, but never in a pair Tell me, don’t you cry When the moonlight Lights up the lovers’ smiles? Lalala… Lalalala lalala… Tell me, don’t you cry When the moonlight Lights up the lovers’ smiles? Primaballerina, Primaballerina Everything beautiful in this world fades away eventually Primaballerina, Primaballerina Little porcelain figurette, you’ll never understand that Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, once your happiness will break in two Primaballerina, Primaballerina Primaballerina, and then the dance is over Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969 Category:20th Century Eurovision